


The Tour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #449: Permission. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #449: Permission. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Tour

~

“Ron says they’re not here this weekend.” Harry grinned at Severus. “Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t once been tempted.”

Severus huffed. “We have an adequate home of our own.” 

Licking his lips, Harry pressed closer to Severus. “Yeah. But don’t you see? It’s the thrill of being here without permission that makes it so...exciting.” 

Eyebrow raised, Severus slid his hand down Harry’s back to cup his arse. “I should have known you’d have a reckless streak.” 

“Is that a yes?” Harry breathed.

“I suppose.” Severus hummed. “And I’ve always wanted a tour of Molly and Arthur’s bedroom.” 

~

They did more than just tour. After an energetic bout of sex that left them spent, Harry sighed. “We should go.” 

“Why? You said they’re gone all weekend.” 

“Yes, but we’re not the only ones who want a turn.” Harry laughed at Severus’ expression. 

“You mean the Weasley children take shifts in their parents’ bed?” Severus Summoned his clothes. “I’m glad I wasn’t aware _before_ we did this.” 

“Hence why I didn’t mention it until now,” Harry murmured. “Easier to ask forgiveness than permission.” He smiled slyly. “Say, aren’t the Malfoys away this weekend, too?”

Severus paused, then smirked. “Indeed.”

~


End file.
